KGBeast (Justice League Unlimited)
As strong as he looks, KGBeast has the power of Bane and the skill level of Deadshot and would be a dangerous foe to come across. Known for his unerring drive to succeed, KGBeast cut off his own hand in order to escape capture by Batman. Outfitting his stump with a machine gun, the KGBeast continues to operate as a supervillain, most recently as a member of Gorilla Grodd's Legion of Doom. History KGBeast appeared in the Justice League Unlimited episode, "Kids Stuff", where he first clashed with the Justice League while robbing a bank with Blockbuster, Cheetah, and Copperhead. They were soon interrupted by Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. KGBeast opened fire with his gun, chasing Batman down a dead-end hallway, but Batman rolled out of the way, hurling a batarang. KGBeast watched it spin away, then roughly seized Batman by the front of his cape and was about to fire his gun into Batman's head, only to be downed after the electric Batarang came spinning back into KGBeast, using a high-voltage shock to bring him to his knees. A stunned KGBeast was then punched by Batman down the hallway, where Wonder Woman roped him with her Lasso of Truth. Suddenly, the adults of the world disappeared to another dimension, including KGBeast, his partners in crime, and the Justice League. KGBeast studied his new surroundings carefully, but showed the least reaction to the change of events than any of his fellow rogues. The Beast later joined Gorilla Grodd's Legion of Doom. When Lex Luthor was escorted by Grodd to the Legion of Doom's swamp headquarters, KGBeast is shown standing next to Gentleman Ghost. Later, Luthor briefly listened in to the villain, who was speaking with Metallo about his gun-hand. KGBeast is one of the only two Batman villains who are members of the Legion (the other being Blockbuster). In two other episodes, KGBeast made background appearances sitting at the Legion's meeting table. He was present when Luthor overthrew Grodd and made himself the new Legion leader, but showed little incentive to take sides in the matter until later. He later opted to throw in his lot with Grodd during a mutiny against Lex Luthor, reappearing during the battle between the two warring factions of villains. The Beast's indifference to Legion leadership was again confirmed when he turned up on the winning side: Luthor's. Thus, he was spared being frozen to death by Killer Frost, who betrayed the surviving members of Gorilla Grodd's faction to Lex, killing them in the process. KGBeast and several other members of Luthor's loyalists were killed after the mutiny when they accidentally resurrected Darkseid and he blew up the ship. Notes *Because of the Bat-Embargo to limit or ban the use of Batman related characters from any media source outside of the Batman Begins movie franchise and The Batman animated series meant that only more obscure Bat-villains such as the KGBeast, Clock King, Gork, Sportsmaster, Blockbuster or Copperhead would appear in the DCAU. Category:Justice League Unlimited Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains